In related art, a configuration in which a projector is installed, then, the projector is moved, and thereby, the orientation of the optical axis of the projection light can be changed is known (for example, see PTL 1). In the projector described in PTL 1, horizontal rotation and vertical rotation of the projector can be performed for directing the optical axis of the projection light to an object to be irradiated.